


Through The Looking-Glass (And What Harry Found There)

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Kink, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: NC17, implied adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not in the mood. Draco is. Painfully. What to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Looking-Glass (And What Harry Found There)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarryisgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/gifts).



“Please don't, Draco,” said Harry as his boyfriend started caressing his lower back. “I'm not in the mood.”

“Again?!” spat Draco. He regretted his sneer immediately when he saw the disappointment on his lover's face. “I didn't mean it that way, but what's wrong with you? We haven't done it for weeks.”

“I don't know,” mumbled Harry. “Just not in the mood.”

“Stop playing games,” said Draco sharply. “I know that look on your face. You're hiding something from me.”

“I do not,” said Harry and he crossed his arms in a defensive way, but he knew Draco wouldn't stop until he spilled, and not in a good way.

“Is it someone else?” said Draco, while his pale cheeks were reddening with jealousy and hurt. “It is the Weasel? I know you and him had a fling long time ago...”

“You dare...” hissed Harry.

“Don't fucking lie to me, Potter!” screamed Draco. “Don't your dare treating me like a clueless moron...”

“It's the walls,” sputtered Harry, who avoided the murderous look in his husband's eyes.

“T-the walls?” replied Draco, taken aback by his husband's confession. “What do you mean?”

“It's the colour,” whispered Harry. “It troubles me.”

“The colour?” said Draco in utter disbelief. “What's wrong with black?”

“It distracts me,” mumbled Harry. “I don't know why.”

“I think I know what the problem is,” smirked Draco suddenly. “I'll fix it tomorrow.”

 

“Harder, Draco, harder!” moaned Harry.

Draco's forehead was soaked with sweat as he fucked Harry relentlessly. His balls were slapping against his partner's buttocks and Draco felt he was getting very close.

“Harry, I'm gonna come soon,” gasped Draco, while he jacked Harry off with short strokes. Harry moaned and thick spurts of come splattered against Draco's chest and chin. He felt Harry's arse tighten around his cock, which brought him over the edge. He screamed his lover's name while he spurted inside his lover's tight entrance.

“Merlin's soaking pants,” panted Draco as he pulled Harry close. “That was amazing.”

“It's because of you,” whispered Harry and he kissed Draco softly on the lips. “You turn me on.”

“Liar,” smirked Draco.

“I didn't know the look on my face when I come,” said Harry and a big grin decorated his face. “Until now. Those mirrors were a brilliant idea.”

“You just get off on yourself,” laughed Draco. “Not that I'm complaining.”

“Enough chitchat,” said Harry. “Ready for another round? It's your turn to watch. I wonder if you can hit the ceiling.”

“Kinky bastard,” said Draco, knowing his cock's hibernation was cut short. “Bring it on!”


End file.
